Secretos del Alma de un Mortífago
by Emily Delacur
Summary: El dolor y la agonía que ocultamos día a día a travez de una máscara tiene sus raíces, pero también hay metodos efectivos y placenteros de ayuda para superar la muerte que vivimos... ATENCION CAP. 1 EDITADO POR TERRIBLES ERRORES.
1. Que hay dentro de él

Detras de la mascara que cada uno mostramos día a día al mundo tiene sus raices...

Secretos del Alma de un Mortífago

Había sido un curso difícil y ahora le permitían hacer magia fuera del colegio pues ya tenia 17 años, ya estaba de vuelta en casa de sus tíos, y aunque no quería seguir pensando el extraño encuentro que había tenido con Malfoy.

Miraba la lona del techo encerrado en sus pensamientos, y atrapado pensando que nunca encontraría la manera de ser feliz, de sentirse comprendido, Harry Potter no podía ser un niño normal, estas vacaciones habían encontrado la manera de escaparse de la casa de sus tíos, no había sido fácil pero lo había logrado y esta noche haría su segundo intento la noche pasada solo había ido a vagar pero esta noche siendo uno de los muchachos mas codiciados de Hogwarts con 17 años iría a una fiesta en casa de un alumno de Hufflepuff, iría con sus mejores amigos pero el que lo había invitado había sido Malfoy si la misma sorpresa había sido para Harry pero aunque sabía que lo hacía con tal de hacerlo pasar momentos de humillación en la fiesta el no se escondería al contrario le daría la cara y lo haría suplicar perdón si el se atrevía hacerle pasar un mal momento. Seria como las fiestas de los muggles, Harry se puso el pantalón tallado color negro y una camisa negra que hacia notar su bien formado pecho, su cabello rebelde como siempre y sus hermosos ojos que en la noche no eran menos hermosos que en el día, logro saltar la verja y cuando estuvo libre empezó a caminar no quedaba ni tan lejos ni tan cerca cuando faltaban menos de dos cuadras Harry ya podía oír la música cuando cruzo la reja de entrada de la casa encontró a dos muchachos de Revenclaw peleando y mas adelante en la entrada con el ambiente de la música a Pansy Parkinson besándose con un muchacho de Slytherin, Harry le dedico una mirada seductora a la que ella se quedo fija, entro y encontró a Hermione y Ron sentados en una esquina, Ron parecía haber tomado mas de la cuenta y Hermione trataba de controlarlo.

Hola.-saludo Harry

Harry que bueno que viniste he oído algunos comentarios de que te acobardaste.

Donde esta Malfoy?-

Arriba subió con dos chicas y por cierto no muy feliz asi que ten cuidado, recuerda que pudo hacer planeado miles de trampas.

Gracias pero tengo que hacerlo,

Harry subió al siguiente nivel de la casa dejando el animado ambiente se encontró en un pasillo y siguió un pasillo a la derecha y pego el oído a la puerta de la primera habitación, no se escuchaba nada así que abrió la puerta y trato de encontrar el interruptor, empezaba a sudar frío y de repente la luz se prendió y lo primero que encontró cara a cara fueron unos sorprendentes ojos grises que lo miraron fijo por un largo tiempo.

Malfoy se acerco más y Harry pudo sentir su respiración y el calor de su cuerpo.

Vaya, vaya Potter no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de venir a atrapar la atención en una fiesta.

Callate Malfoy si lo que que quisiera fuese llamar la atención estaría allá abajo cogiendo como la puta de tu novia!

Jajaja, crees que me importa esa ramera?

Harry se que do impresionado su novia fuera la que estuviera haciendo eso claro que le importaría y ya hubiera noqueado a todo el que se hubiera atrevido a tocarla.

Malfoy se dió la vuelta y se hecho a la cama con los brazos cruzados debajo de la cabeza tan tranquilo y campante que Harry desconfió.

Tranquilízate Potter no muerdo, puedes gozar tu fiesta mi propósito solo era hallar a quien molestar en las ultimas semanas de vacaciones.

Harry se acerco mas a la cama, entonces no trataras de humillarme como lo has hecho toda tu vida?

Malfoy se puso muy serio de pronto y se levanto de la cama ágilmente, su cuerpo temblaba…

CREES QUE ES FACIL SER EL HIJO DE UN MORTIFAGO Y TENER AL ELEGIDO ENFRENTE POTTER! TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES NO RECIBIR NADA MAS QUE DESPRECIOS DE PARTE DE TU PADRE! TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES TENER QUE ODIAR LO QUE AMAS?

Harry se quedo perplejo, estático Malfoy casi lloraba y estaban a pocos centímetros, sin poder pensar antes lo que hacia Harry levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Malfoy.

Cuanto daño te han hecho…- dijo Harry

Sin poder contenerse mas Malfoy soltó una lagrima y ahogo un grito. De repente se abrió la puerta y alguien entro tambaleándose muy borracha, jajaja Draco que haces aquí deberías estarte divirtiéndote. Por lo visto Pansy no había advertido la presencia de Harry.

Que demonios quieres? Le pregunto Draco tenso por la interrupción de Pansy.

Vaya, tienes un humor de perros jajaja.

Pansy trato de pavonearse lo mas sexy que pudo y vaya que lo era penso Harry, le causaba risa pensar que entre las chicas mas codiciadas estaba Hermione y no Pansy que estaba entre las zorras, para Harry obviamente Pansy era mucho mas interesante que Hermione, pero Hermione era su amiga y no pensaba decírselo.

Harry salió lo mas desprevenido que pudo y solo Draco lo noto, bajo nuevamente al primer piso, allí encontró un mejor ambiente, varias parejas bailaban entre ellas Hermione y Ron, encontró que Ron trataba de aprovechar su estado de ebriedad.

Fue por una cerveza necesitaba pensar en lo que había pasado con Malfoy, él se había sentido extraño, tocado en el fondo por el sufrimiento de Malfoy Harry no pudo controlar su impulso y fue a ponerse detrás de Hermione quedando ella en medio de dos grandes partidos para las chicas. Fueron el centro de atención de una buena parte de la fiesta en especial cuando Harry hacía sus seductivos movimientos para la virginiacastra de Hogwarts.

Malfoy desde una esquina contemplaba la atracción con pansy besándole el cuello pero mas parecía que el muchacho odiaba tener cerca aquella mujer por la que Harry sentía una secreta atracción. Esmeralda y gris se fusionaron por un momento cada uno sintió los latidos del otro al mismo tiempo.

Que tortura habría hecho pasar el padre de Malfoy a su único hijo, y lo mas triste era que de seguro ya lo había entrenado par servir a Lord Voldemort y Harry sabia que esa para Voldemort era un arma muy poderosa.

No podía comprender la dificultad que era haber empezado amando a sus padres desde muy pequeño y cada vez que ellos mismos lo hubieran ido obligando a no amar, a no depender de nadie mas, a ser capaz de manipular a cualquiera y de ser tan frío como fuera posible, además de no sentir compasión por nada ni nadie.

Y a Harry le dolía no sabia como ni porque pero le dolía, sentía que su pecho se comprimía cuando pensaba en todo el sufrimiento que había pasado el rubio y además Harry también había sufrido pero entonces no sabía que era peor: si no tener a tus padres a tu lado o tenerlos de esa manera.

La fiesta termino a las 3:00AM y entonces Harry se quedo con sus amigos platicando en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras algunos amigos del dueño de la casa ayudaban a limpiar mediante la magia, rápidamente Malfoy salio de la casa sujetando fuertemente a Pansy del cuello, la llevo detrás de la casa y la estrello contra la pared...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno creo que me deje llevar por la emoción y a lo mejor arruine un poco la emoción pero les prometo poner mas de mi parte y porfa dejen reviews.


	2. Que hay dentro de mí

**Bueno aquí ven la continuación del primer Cáp. Lo siento si esperaron mucho pero no lo creo porque no veo reviews creo que este ha sido mi fic con menos éxito a pesar que es uno de mis favoritos así que porfa no sean malitos.**

**Pareja: HyD**

**Slash**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. (Si lo se no lo puse en la parte anterior pero aquí está)**

**Bueno sin más que decir que disfruten…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx La fiesta termina y Draco esta con Pansy atrás de la casa…xxxxxxxxxxxx

Escúchame bien perra estúpida, no te acerques a Potter! Ví como lo mirabas! – Le susurro Draco al oído a su actual novia Pansy.

Acaso estás celoso serpiente? Porqué por si no te diste cuenta él no se quedaba atrás además con esas esmeraldas tan hermosas quién no…

Pansy no pudo terminar la frase puesto que Draco le dio una bofetada que hizo que cayera al suelo.

Esto se acaba aquí y por si no recuerdas nada mañana te enviaré una lechuza… - dijo Draco se dio la vuelta y rodeo la casa para salir por la verja de la entrada en la que el moreno se encontraba platicando con sus amigos. Cuando cruzaba la verja el moreno lo sujeto por el brazo mientras que el rubio tomaba la varita dentro de su bolsillo pero el moreno solo se limito a decírle:

Tenemos una plática pendiente Malfoy. –

Nos vemos Potter.- fue la simple contestación de parte del rubio.

En ese momento llegaron los padres de Hermione, la chica se despidió de sus amigos y se fue. Ron la imitó cinco minutos después cuando el señor Weasley llego en su porche volador a diferencia que esta vez iba como un muggle manda, el señor Weasley le preguntó muy cortésmente a Harry sino quería que lo llevará algún lugar pero Harry necesitaba pensar además que no permitiría que Malfoy escapara y eso era algo que ninguno de sus amigos debía saber además el olor al licor que llevaba impregnado seguramente no alegraría al señor Weasley.

Aprovechando que sus amigos se fueron poco después que el rubio se decidió a seguirlo lo encontró dos cuadras abajo caminando sin prisa y con un cigarro en la mano, no sabía que Malfoy fumaba pero en fin eso que importaba el también lo hacía cuando estaba deprimido y el ver así al rubio solamente le daba un toque mas sexy pero porque él estaría tan solo, Harry no creía que a Lucius le agradará enterarse que su hijo vagaba por las calles muggles a altas horas de la noche, o tal vez Malfoy había escapado o a lo mejor estaba tan borracho que no sabía ni a donde iba.

Logro ver cuando entro a un hotel muy dañado y por lo visto no muy caro, que haría Malfoy en aquellas circunstancias. Entro al edificio y le pregunto a la recepcionista en que habitación había quedado el chico que acababa de entrar.

Lo lamento señor pero esa información es confidencial a menos que usted sea un familiar del chico… - dijo la recepcionista con una voz monótona.

Bueno… pues… verá él y yo… soysupareja… - Harry dijo eso sin pensar y muy rápido.

Disculpe podría hablar mas despacio? - preguntó la recepcionista.

Él… el chico que acaba de entrar y yo somos pareja quede de encontrarme aquí con el…

Oh bueno, en ese caso no se bueno voy ayudarte toma está llave es la que abre la habitación en la que se encuentra tu… bueno ya sabes es la número 305 pero ten cuidado si se enteran pueden despedirme de acuerdo? - preguntó la recepcionista.

De acuerdo muchas gracias – dicho esto Harry intentó tomar la llave pero la muchacha la alejo.

Nunca dije que fuera gratis el favor sino que ganaría yo?

Oh, bueno entonces cuanto dinero quiere? -debía estar realmente loco para pagar por ver que Malfoy se encontrará bien después de todo era eso lo que quería no.

Dinero? Quién dijo que quisiera dinero?

Entonces sino quiere dinero que puedo darle?

Que te parece… bueno no se un beso… uno no muy largo pero si apasionado te parece? Me das el beso y yo te doy la llave.

Simplemente Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos le acababa de mentir a esa muchacha diciéndole que era gay y ella le pedía un beso además ella seguramente era mayor que él.

Bueno supongo, de acuerdo.

La muchacha salio de su escritorio y se encamino lentamente hacia él, lo rodeo por el cuello y Harry la beso lentamente después de todo él no perdía nada deslizo su lengua por el labio inferior de la muchacha y está le cedió el paso, estuvieron por unos momentos así hasta que a Harry le falto el aire.

Y bien?

Bien? Estuvo excelente niño aquí tienes tu premio y si alguna vez te sientes solo sabes que… bueno ya sabes.

Harry asintió hipócritamente y tomo el elevador ascendió varios pisos hasta llegar al séptimo. Ahí rápida y sigilosamente busco la habitación 305 hasta dar con ella, por un momento pensó en meter la llave pero se dio cuenta que no era lo mejor.

Pero que haría ahora Malfoy estaba dentro y él afuera con la llave.

Pasillo oscuro… silencio total…. Pensamientos… dos opciones quedarse ahí esperando a que amaneciera o entrar y cantar a Mafoy… _Te amoooo desde el primer momento en que te ví… _espera Harry no puedes estar pensando eso acaso en verdad te gusta Malfoy… no seas estúpido te fascina… oye quien eres?... soy tu conciencia… conciencia??? Pensé que la había pérdido… pues resulta que no he muerto aun pero por el amor de Merlín acéptalo Harry estás enamorado de un chico y ese chico es precisamente rubio con hermoso cuerpo… qué? Como estás tan seguro de eso?...

Potter? .- una fría vos casi un siseo pregunto sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

Malfoy? Yo… esté… que haces aquí? - tin tin tin estúpida pregunta como se te ocurre preguntarle eso se recrimino Harry.

Qué clase de pregunta es esa Potter acaso me seguiste?

Seguirte? Como crees? .- Estúpido, estúpido pensó Harry.

Ya veo quieres terminar nuestra supuesta conversación pendiente? Pasa Potter creo que podremos hablar civilizadamente.

Hablar no es lo que yo quiero Malfoy! .- Imbécil porque no puedo amarrarme la lengua se reprocho nuevamente Harry.

Ah no? Entonces que es lo que quieres Potter? - Preguntó Malfoy acercándose peligrosamente al moreno.

Porque no mejor entramos. Dijo Harry.

Malfoy hizo un ademán con la mano para que el moreno pasara. Y luego de eso cerro la puerta de la habitación que constaba de una cama en la que bien podrían dormir dos personas, un baño y una pequeña mesita de noche a ambos lados de la cama.

Harry sintió que lo abrazaban por atrás, Malfoy lo estaba rodeando por la cintura y luego sintiendo su aliento muy cerca de su oreja el rubio murmuro… y bien Potter que es lo que quieres hacer?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno aquí se acaba lamento si los deje con mucha duda pero mientras más reviews más rápido actualizare así que no sean malitos.**


End file.
